Hero of A Son
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: Why is Ron Weasley a Hero of a son? Read and find out


A/N: I own nothing everything belongs to JKR. R&R

Hero of a Son

Breathe in, breathe out, easy! Wait … What do I do after I breathe out? Oh yeah, breathe in, breathe out. Did I tell you I once tried to play with a brain? I did? Oh, well what about the time I flew a muggle car, which my Dad had charmed, to Hogwarts? Oh that as well. Let me think … Ah! The time I won the Quidditch House Cup for my team, now that was a great day, I –

"Ronald?"

"-Stopped the quaffle … Oh Hermione, it's you, hi!" I smiled looking up at the big brown eyes of Hermione Granger, the woman I loved.

"You have dirt on your nose again," Hermione said gazing down. She laughed a painful heartbreaking laugh. "I told you that on our first day of school."

"Don't remind me," I groaned remembering our first encounter on the Hogwarts Express.

"I just want to say something –"

"- You always want to say something –"

"- Without you interrupting me –"

"- I resent that! I never interrupt; the chance would be a fine thing!"

"I love you Ronald Weasley, I always have and I always will."

"You had to use my full name didn't you?!"

"Do you love me the way I love you?"

"Define love … Wait no don't, you'll be here all day," I said hastily, feeling my face burn I added, "I love you, like you love me."

"I thought as much," Hermione smiled and brushed my cheek with a kiss.

Did I tell you how I always thought Hermione was mental? Oh. What about the time I kissed her? That too? Hmm, I couldn't have possibly told you about the time she attacked me with a flock of evil birds, could I? I did? Damn!

"Ron darling," I hear that voice and cringe.

"Mum."

"I didn't know which robes you'd prefer, your beautiful new dance robes or your old school robes –"

"- Neither."

"Fred and George bought you new Quiddich robes, Gryffindor colours of course, and that's real gold embroiled in the silk as well, very classy," Mum said without stopping to breathe.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as my fingers ran over the fabric. "I take it all back, they're not such big gits after all!"

"They thought you'd be pleased. I'll just put them over here, ready for you. Let me just clean your nose and then I will go."

Right where was I? Oh yes stories, I have loads of stories. Like Dumbledore's funeral … Wait no, you don't want to hear about that. I already told you? Oh you were there, of course, everyone was. What about the time I was attacked by a savage dog? Oh sorry.

"Oi Ron!"

"Harry!" Now I am happy, my best friend in the whole universe ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mr Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice!

"How you doing mate?" Harry asked.

"Excellent Harry! I'm just telling everyone some stories."

"I'm good to thanks for asking," Harry laughed.

"Oh sorry," I feel slightly ashamed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that tonight is the night. Ginny went into labour five minutes ago –"

"- You shouldn't be here then! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Of course I shouldn't be here!" Harry laughed. "Just thought I'd tell you, I'll come back and see you later, Gin sends her love."

Good guy is Harry. I'm happy he and Ginny got married, even if they were still young. What? Why do I have a turnip hanging from my ear? Stop laughing! I will curse you if I must! Oh god please not her, she's bloody mental!

"Hello Ron," Luna Lovegood, the bane of my life said. "I thought I'd bring you a turnip."

"So why did you hang it from my bloody ear?" Seriously mental that one!

"It's on your ear because legend says it helps protect –"

"- If it protects me from mad people then it's doing a very bad job –"

"Anyway, it'll protect you on your journey, good luck."

"Mental!"

Now what I was saying before she interrupted? Oh give me some peace!

"Wotcher Ron!"

"Hello Tonks," I sigh. Why am I suddenly so popular? Now I know what Harry feels like sometimes. Oh a kiss. Tonks just kissed me! I hope Hermione doesn't find out! She'll attack me with birds again."

"Well, that's Hermione's love, a clean nose from your mum, robes from the twins, news from Harry, a niece or a nephew from Ginny, a turnip from Luna, a kiss from me and … If you don't mind, could you give Remus this letter?"

"Um, Okay."

"Thank you Ron," Tonks said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Women are scary, oh sorry I didn't mean to offend you, but honestly they cry when they're happy or sad or for no reason what so ever! Someone needs to write a guidebook on women, it'd make things so much easier. Ah yes and the writer extremely rich.

"Hello son."

"Hi Dad!"

"Sorry I took so long in getting here."

"That's okay."

"I'm here now though. Anyway, I asked them, the officials and they told me that … t-that it didn't hurt. You didn't know, I guess you went the way you wanted to go. Six years as an Auror, I'm so very proud of you Ron. Don't worry about Hermione or little Elly, we'll take care of them for you," My father battled his emotions. "Elly understands, she cried but she understands that her daddy loves her deeply but can't come home."

"I wish I could."

"We'll make sure she never forgets who you are. Be safe son. Say hello to Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus – oh just say hello to all of our friends who we have lost along the way, they are greatly missed and always in our thoughts. Love you Ronald Weasley, my hero of a son."

Dad always knew how to put a downer on things. And even now, I have things to do, you'd think they'd let me rest in peace, but oh no Ron has to do this and that and be in seven places at once. Oi Remus! Letter from Tonks! Sirius, Harry says you've a got a terrible aim … Okay so I said that but it's still true! Now, Lily, James, what stories haven't I told you? Shall we walk and talk at the same time? I want to watch the next generation of Potter be born … Oh you do as well? Excellent.

Even in death, we still live on

Note from Etta: This story is dedicated to the late Jacob-Trey Thomason, who even in death lives on in our memories and hearts.


End file.
